


wildest dreams

by displayheartcode



Series: steady as a heartbeat [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Daydreaming, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Male Ginny Weasley, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Patented Daydream Charms are a terrible way to get over a crush.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: steady as a heartbeat [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064045
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	wildest dreams

Practice was finally over.

Halley Potter sat on the stands by the Quidditch Pitch, watching the way Gideon Weasley wiped his forehead with the hem of his jumper. Her mouth went dry at seeing the strip of skin above his waistband. She crumpled the Quidditch magazine in her hands, unable to look away as a new fantasy came to life in her mind, him naked in the locker room with her, her hands buried in his red hair as—

This was Halley’s Sixth Year all over again, but this time there weren’t any secret meetings with Dumbledore to keep her mind busy.

The new bruise on her forearm throbbed in pain.

These reoccurring fantasies were becoming trouble. She shouldn’t be staring starry-eyed at him whenever they worked together in the library, shouldn’t laugh at his jokes as they waited for Rory and Hector to come back from their rounds, shouldn’t be distracted by him during practice because of the bludgers…

Gideon caught her staring.

She looked away.

Right. She needed to fix this. She needed to get over him.

“You can order those Patented Daydream Charms by owl, right?” Halley asked Hector.

-

Her reflection in the vanity mirror stared back at her, stunned.

The empire waist dress was cream-colored with patterned green vines and leaves. Her thick hair was carefully styled in a bun with pearls strewn through perfect curls, everything about her was now soft and elegant, suggesting she was a sweet creature made for the delicate things in life. Even with the cloying sweetness of the charm, Halley had never felt so _pretty_.

“Does my being half-naked bother you, Lady Potter?” a voice whispered in her ear. A familiar figure took shape behind her. Much like her, the Patented Daydream Charm had scrubbed away all of the little imperfections Gideon had and made him look like he came straight from a romance novel.

In the flickering candlelight, there wasn’t a part of him she ached to touch with a newfound urgency.

With his topcoat crumpled on the floor and his shirt unbuttoned, he appeared older in tight breeches, the lines of his body bolder with all of the scars and usual blemishes missing.

Halley swore. She slowly turned around to face him. Gideon’s dark brown eyes carried an echo of that familiar spark, his expression nearly as blazing as his real self. There was the taste of sugar in the air, the charm telling her to swoon maidenly because a rogue had dared enter her private chambers. Be coy, be innocent, don’t boldly let her dress hit the floor to reveal a boneless corset laced in the front and a thin chemise.

She held her breath and met his heavy gaze.

 _Might as well put this charm to good use,_ decided Halley. She closed the gap between them and kissed him fully on the mouth.

-

The second charm had Halley swept away on a beach, a sword in hand as a handsome, red-haired mermaid promised her treasure beneath the dark waves.

The third time was some ridiculous scenario involving her as a brooding vampire, the fantasy thankfully interrupted midway through a boring lecture in her Transfiguration class when McGonagall called on her (and cost Gryffindor several points for excessively drooling).

By the fifth, Halley was sure to lose her mind. Cozy cabins with only one bed, revealing nightgowns and dialogue as thick as honey, knights in shining armor and princesses trapped in stone towers, and all of it useless against the very real boy who made her heart wildly beat in a way no Patented Daydream Charm could manage.

“This is the sad part where I have to beg you to ask my brother out,” Rory said. She read the side of the purple package that the charm came in. She wrinkled her long nose. “What’s so romantic about a coffee shop?”

Halley made a disparaging sound. “There were pastries.” She refused to elaborate since they were in the common room and _he_ was nearby with his friends.

Hector flocked her other side. “Ask him out.” Rory tossed him another box. Hector laughed. “This looks like one of my mother’s soap operas.”

“Give it back!”

It was hard to wrestle her two best friends without causing too much of a scene, but Halley succeeded in twisting Hector’s arm and stomping on Rory’s foot enough times to make them yield. There was more squabbling, a threat involving Hagrid’s rock cakes, but it sputtered out. They ended up crammed on a small sofa together, Halley sulking between Rory and Hector.

“Feelings can fade,” she insisted. “His did.”

Rory sighed. “He was eleven.”

“Maybe you’ll like the reality more,” Hector said.

“He was a First-Year with a crush,” Rory reminded her again. “Did you expect him to like you forever?”

“I told him to move on,” admitted Hector. “But that was years ago. Although, there is a certain sense of irony considering…” He gestured at the unfinished owl order Halley had more for Daydream Charms. “It wouldn’t hurt to ask him, honestly.”

Rory bumped her shoulder against Halley’s. “Being bold worked for Hector and me.”

Halley groaned. She refused to take relationship advice from the two of the most stubborn people at Hogwarts.

_But._

Gideon laughed, the golden sound causing her head to look up. He was standing between the sofa and the portrait door. “Are you three up to more trouble this year?”

Rory opened her mouth. "Halley will tell you all about at Hogsmeade tomorrow." 


End file.
